Америка
by Niki-the-awesome
Summary: To save his brother's life, Ivan and his family defect from the Soviet Union to America. Alfred, an American soldier, stumbles upon them and decides to help. Shenanigans ensue as the family tries to adjust to their new American lifestyle and odd new friends. AU set in the 1950's. Bromance between America and Russia with other ships included. Humor fic with a serious undertone.
1. Prolouge

It's been a while since I've gotten into a story, but I had this idea and really wanted to write it down. It's about Ivan and his family escaping Stalin's Soviet Union to go to America. Alfred accidentally gets caught up in it all and somehow end up helping and housing the Russian family. The story will be based in 1950's America and will be about Ivan and his family trying to adjust to the American lifestyle. Like my other stories there is going to be a lot of humor, but there will also be some serious undertones about racism, sexism and the hard life of immigrants in the 1950's. America will be shown to be the land of the free while also being critiqued on it's censorship. Likewise, the Soviet Union will be explained as a harsh place to live while also having it's perks. I'm hoping not to be too biased in the telling of the two countries.

Russia (Ivan) and America (Alfred) will be a friend ship, not a romantic one (though, I guess you could interpret it that way). Other ships include Canada (Matthew) and Ukraine (Katsya) as well as the UK (Arthur) and female!France (I can't remember her name. Can anyone tell me her name?).

Anyway, I hope you like what I have so far. Please review after reading, it lets me know if I should continue this story or not. And if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know so I can fix them up! Thanks!

The audience remained silent as the dancers moved and jumped on stage. Ivan stood behind the curtains, half watching the show as the various theater workers pulled stage props and hurried about. He tried his best to remain calm as he looked out at the performers. They seemed so relaxed, considering this was a very important performance. He looked into the crowd for his sister, but it was no use. The audience looked like a sea of faceless people in the dark. He took in a deep breath to steady his breathing. He couldn't look nervous right now. He had to remain calm and alert.

"Ivan!" He turned to the familiar soldier with his usual smile.

"Hello comrade Igor."

"I heard you're invited to the dinner tonight. Do you think you're being promoted?" Ivan shook his head.

"No. I doubt they would promote someone as young as myself-,"

"But you've made a lot of progress lately. I heard the general has taken a liking to you."

"My brother is one of the dancers. I'm only invited because of him." Igor waved his finger and chuckled.

"You're being too modest. Hey, remember me when you're drinking tea with Stalin. Put in a good word yeah?"

"I don't know…you never did let me have dinner with your sister." The shorter man gave a quick laugh and hit Ivan lightly.

"That's because you're too ugly." They both chuckled as the audience behind them gave a loud applause. The people on stage bowed as the other dancers began to rush to the stage. "Ok, I have to head to the back now. You take care yeah?" Igor whispered.

"You too-,"

"Oh, and be on your guard. Someone said one of the dancers is thinking of defecting." Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"How?"

"By boat," Igor nodded in the general direction of the docks, "We have some ships from overseas picking things up. Someone said one of them is even American," He gave a shrug, "Probably the last we'll see of those capitalists for a long time. Anyway, I-"

" _Igor!_ " Someone hissed. The man jumped and ran off, waving to Ivan.

"Have fun! Don't drink too much!" Ivan waved happily to the man. He waited until his friend was out of sight before he let his smile fall. He looked back to the dancers and the crowd. This would make things more difficult.

The various dancers gave a final bow before the curtains fell. Ivan took in another deep breath.

It was time.


	2. Chapter 1

From now on, when someone speaks in Russian their words will be _italicized_ and when someone speaks English it will be in normal writing. Please read and review, it lets me know if people want me to keep writing. Thanks!

I don't own Hetalia.

/

Various people walked through the streets as Ivan and his family made their way down the road. Ivan walked in front while Nikolai and Katsya took up the rear. On one hand the Russian man was happy that there were people around, so as to avoid suspicion. But then again, it meant an awful lot of people were watching them walk in the direction of the docks.

Katsya tried to keep up a steady conversation with Nikolai as they quickly moved through the streets.

" _Oh you did so well. I am so proud of you. And in front of the generals too! You must have been so nervous!_ "

" _Not really. It was like any other performance. And it's not like I was a lead. No one was really watching me_."

" _But they were! I even heard some people talking about you_ -,"

" _Don't lie Katsya_." The boy pouted. He looked around as they walked, further and further from the theater, and subsequently, the party, " _I thought we were invited to the dinner afterwards. Why aren't we going there like the others_?" Nikolai asked for the second time. Ivan gave a smile and looked over his shoulder.

" _I told you. We are saying hello to our aunt. Just a quick hello, then we will go to dinner_."

'" _We don't have an aunt in Odessa. I would know. Mother didn't have any sisters_ -,"

" _Oh, but it is father's sister_." Katsya said taking Nikolai's arm in her own.

" _Ivan said it was mother's sister!_ "

" _Then I was confused! Come along, we can't be late_." Ivan said while quickening his step. But Nikolai continued to probe.

" _And why does she live out this way. There aren't many apartments out here. The only thing in that direction are the docks. Why would she meet us at the docks_?"

" _Oh you silly thing. I told you, it is a surprise when we meet our aunt_." Katsya said, patting his arm.

" _But why not meet her at her apartment? This is ridiculous. I know its summer but it isn't very warm tonight. And it isn't very well lit here! What is she thinking_?" Ivan let out a deep breath as he strained a smile at his brother.

" _She is odd. This is what she wrote to us_ -,"

" _I don't remember any letters from Odessa_." Nikolai slowed.

" _That is because we hid it from you,_ -" Ivan said before Nikolai stopped.

" _But why? What's going on? Where are we really going_?" Ivan tried to calm himself as he clenched his fists. They didn't have time for this. They were on a VERY tight schedule.

" _Nikolai, it is fine. Don't worry. We are just seeing family before we go_ -," Katsya said before Nikolai shook her off him.

" _No! I want to know what's going on_ ,-" Ivan immediately spun around.

" _Be quiet Nikolai_!" He snapped. A single person walking by stopped to stare at them. Ivan looked at the other man for a moment before standing to his full height, his stature exposing his uniform, " _Can I help you?_ " He called out to the man as he gave a strong glare. The man took one look at Ivan's uniform and quickly took off, not wanting to mess with a soldier. Ivan turned back to his brother and tried to smile, "You must trust us Nikolai. Everything will be fine." The boy frowned and slumped his shoulders, refusing to give an answer. Ivan then gave a quick nod to Katsya before he turned around and led them once more, quicker now, to their destination.

It only took a few more minutes before they were at the door of the warehouse. Ivan looked around and, after seeing no one, opened the door and ushered his siblings inside. It was mostly dark in the large building, save for the ship's lights shining in through the windows. Outside, not too far away, various people called out as they loaded the boats. Ivan listened carefully, noticing the Russian and trying to make out the English. With another deep breath, he grabbed his sister's hand (who held onto his brother) and led them through the boxes and machinery. They walked quickly and silently, avoiding the obstacles along the way. At the far end Ivan could now make out a faint light, and as he drew closer he could hear a man humming to himself. Ivan walked closer before stopping and motioning for Katsya and his brother to stay there. He then walked up to the light and the familiar man.

The American soldier (whom Ivan knew to be as 'Sam') sat on a large box while smoking a cigarette. He raised his head at Ivan and gave a nod before exhaling.

"You're late," He took another drag and exhaled, "I was about to leave."

"We are here. We go now." Ivan drawled, the English thick on his tongue. Sam looked over at the Russian family and sighed, taking another drag.

"You didn't mention the kid." Ivan gave a confused look before looking back at his family. He didn't understand 'kid'.

Sam gave a more frustrated sigh and motioned towards Nikolai.

"The kid. The boy." He shook his head, "That's too many people pal." Ivan shook his own head.

"I said three. We are three. I said three." Sam chuckled and held out his hand, rubbing his thumb against his index and middle finger.

"That's going to be extra." Ivan gave him another confused look, but this time with more anger.

"I do not know 'extra'-"

"Sure you do. I mean extra money. More money." He rubbed his fingers again. Ivan shook his head.

"I gave you my money. You have my money. You have all my money."

"No I don't. I know you have more on you."

"I do not have!" Ivan hissed.

"Yes you do." And with that Sam took another drag of his cigarette, this time waiting patiently for Ivan. The Russian glared at Sam for a moment. When that didn't work he turned to his family. Katsya looked at him with pleading eyes while Nikolai stared in total and utter confusion. They didn't know English.

Ivan placed his hand in his pocket, feeling the small lump of rubles. It wasn't a lot of money to begin with. He had given almost all his savings to the American soldier in order to guarantee safe travel. He had hoped they could somehow get by, when in America, with the little they had, maybe finding other Russians or former Soviets in the US. But how could they survive with no money? You can't live in America with no money, he knew that much.

He looked again to his family. But if he didn't give the man the money, then he wouldn't take them. And then they would be stuck here. And even if his unit and the police weren't looking for them, they were going to be on his family's case after finding out they had been to the docks. They were already under suspicion- Nikolai was already under suspicion. And to head back meant going into a world without Nikolai. Because in a few days they would come to his apartment and take his brother away. Just like his mother, and his father, and Eduard…

Ivan pulled out the money from his pocket and shoved it towards the American. He would rather die trying to leave than stay and watch one more loved one be taken away. Sam smiled and slid off the box onto his feet, taking a few steps towards Ivan and snatching the money out of his hand. He shoved it into his own pocket without even counting it.

"You should consider yourselves lucky. Most Americans wouldn't take rubles. They're basically worthless." Ivan ignored the comment and motioned towards the far exit.

"Now we go." He said, a bit of edge to his voice. Sam nodded and began to walk towards the far doors, not waiting to see if his customers would follow. They made their way to the doors where a couple of wooden boxes sat. Sam pushed the lid off of a large box and motioned inside.

Ivan looked over the edge of the box to see- absolutely nothing. When he gave the American a look the other pointed inside.

"You get in the box. The box goes onto the boat. The boat goes to America. Is that simple enough for you?" Ivan examined the box as his younger brother clung to his sister, now in a state of panic.

" _Ivan. Why are we here? What is happening in the box?_ " But Ivan ignored his brother as he looked to the American sailor.

"Only two can go in. Not three. Why not three?" The Russian asked. Sam tossed his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his foot.

"That's because only two of you are going in. Your sister is staying in another part of the boat." Ivan looked to Nikolai and his sister before looking back at the man.

"But why. We are three."

"No. No two in the box- you and your brother- and one not in the box. Your sister stays with me." Ivan immediately stood tall and looked down at the other.

"No. We are three. My sister- and my brother- with me." Sam laughed as he leaned against the box.

"You really think three of you could stay in a box that long? Besides, women aren't allowed on boats. She has to be in a safe place. With me." He pointed his thumb at himself while giving Ivan a cool look.

Ivan, on the other hand, felt very hot.

"You think I, I let you and my sister? No. No I know you. I know men. Men-," He motioned in an odd way, "Not with my sister. No men. No men with my sister." Sam folded his arms.

"Do you reds want to go to America or not?" Ivan gritted his teeth and lowered his shoulders.

"Yes but-"

"No buts. Now get in the box." Ivan glared at the man and looked at his siblings. The two were now holding each other, Nikolai shaking as Katsya spoke quietly into his ear. Ivan swallowed harshly and tried to steady his voice.

" _Katsya. He wants you to go with him. I don't think_ -"

" _It's ok Ivan. It's ok_." He gave a desperate look.

" _But, you shouldn't_ -,"

" _As long as you and Nikolai are safe I'll be fine. You just have to keep Nikolai safe._ " She then kissed the youngest boy and pulled away from him. Ivan turned his attention to his brother.

" _Nikolai, you and I are going to go in here now. But only for a little while. And we have to be very quiet-,"_

" _WHAT'S GOING ON!"_ Nikolai cried out. Ivan grabbed his brother as Sam hissed towards them.

"Shut him up!"

"I'm sorry!" Ivan turned back to his brother, " _Listen to me Nikolai. We're leaving now. We're going to go away-,"_

" _But why?! Where are we going! Why didn't you tell me!"_

" _Because- listen Nikolai you have to be calm. You need to calm down. I will explain later. But for now you need to get in the box-,"_

" _No! Please no!_ " The youngest sobbed as tears started flowing from his eyes, " _What's going on?! Please! Please tell me!"_ Ivan's grip on his brother tightened.

" _There is no more time for talk. We need to go. Right now!"_

" _But why?!"_

" _Because I SAID so Nikolai-,"_

" _WHY?!"_ The youngest cried out.

" _NIKOLAI you need to BE QUIET-,"_

" _WHY-,"_

" _BECAUSE THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"THERE ARE SOME EXTRA BOXES IN HERE!" Sam called out through the doors (which he had opened slightly). He turned towards the brothers and motioned once more. "You better shut him up and get in."

Nikolai cried loudly and violently as Ivan tried to pull him towards the box. But the other refused to move, instead becoming stiff and immobile in place.

" _Nikolai PLEASE."_ Ivan begged, but his brother no longer responded to him, instead crying bitterly to himself. With one last look to his sister and the ever growing annoyed American, Ivan picked up his brother and placed him gently inside. As soon as he touched the bottom Nikolai curled into a ball and continued to cry. Ivan gave him a look of pity before he gave his attention back to the American. Sam lit another cigarette

"You better get in and shut him up. You don't get your money back if you're caught." Ivan took a shaky breath and swung his leg up and over into the box. But before he could lift the rest of himself in he stopped, a sinking feeling filling his stomach. He looked up again, this time to his sister, her own eyes giving way to small tears.

" _Katsya, please don't cry._ " Ivan coughed out, his throat clenching as he fought back the urge to give into tears and fear. His sister chuckled and tried to smile.

" _Don't worry about me Ivan. I'll be fine. And I'm the oldest! I should worry about you._ " And that's when a red flag popped up in Ivan's mind. When he realized something just didn't add up.

"Why…is she not in a box?" The American rolled his eyes as he turned to Ivan.

"I TOLD you she's with ME! Now get in!" Ivan shook his head.

"But women…can not be on boat. The men will see her. With you. You go on boat with her, people will see her." The American gave a frustrated sigh.

"Listen pal, it doesn't matter if some people see her ok? As long as certain people don't see her that's all that matters-,"

"But why? You will be found. She will be found-,"

"Maybe it'll be good if people find her." Ivan shook his head.

"But why!"

"Because sailors like women! NOW GET IN THE BOX." The American sneered. But it didn't make sense to Ivan. Why would it be good for people to find Katsya if she was an illegal passenger? Wouldn't she be thrown off the boat? Why would he want people to find her? What good was a woman on a boat?

And that's when Ivan realized why a woman would secretly be allowed on a boat. And why Sam would want men to find her.

Ivan immediately pulled himself up and out of the box before charging and stopping directly in front of the American. Ivan growled as he pointed a finger in his face.

"You sell my sister?" The American shoved Ivan's hand away.

"Why do you care? She'll be safe." Ivan grabbed the man by the collar, his arms beginning to shake.

"You _sell_ my sister?" The American grabbed Ivan's wrists and tried to pull his large hands off of him.

"What are you, crazy?! Let go of me!"

"YOU SELL _MY_ SISTER?!" Ivan roared, striking terror into the American. Sam reached for his pocket but Ivan threw the man to the ground and whipped out his gun. The American took one look down the barrel before taking in a deep breath. But before he could scream Ivan fell to his knees, swung his arm back and smashed his gun into the other man's face, the cry never escaping his lips. Instead there was a loud, sickening crack. Katsya gasped as Ivan looked down at the bloody face. So suddenly everything had gone quiet. Ivan gulped in a couple of breaths as he dropped his gun to the floor, examining his hand splattered with blood.

Now what?

" _Ivan! Ivan no! Now- ohhh. What will we do?!"_ Katsya cried in a whisper, her hands reaching up to cover her mouth. Ivan took some shaky breaths before throwing wiping his hand on his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. Katsya stared in confusion before Ivan reached over and began to undue the other man's shirt. " _Ivan are you mad! You can't impersonate an American!_ "

" _I can try_!"

" _No! You're English isn't good enough! They'll know! And his clothes won't fit you! If- if we go now we can go back-,"_ Ivan looked up desperately at his sister and he ripped off his jacket and shirt.

" _There is no going back Katsya! You know that!_ " Some voices could be heard from far off. Ivan gritted his teeth as he pulled on the other man's shirt and tried to do up the jacket properly.

" _Ivan there's no time!"_

" _Yes there is. Now get in with Nikolai-_

" _But-,"_

" _GO_!"He snapped with a snarl. With one last look at him Katsya hurried over to the box that held Nikolai and leapt inside. Ivan could hear her trying to comfort the young man who continued to cry.

He tore off his own pants and pulled on the other's, noting with frustration that Katsya was right, the other man was smaller than Ivan. With a growl and a deep breath he did up the pants and looked down at himself.

He looked pathetic. But desperate times did call for desperate measures. The voices outside were now only a couple of feet away. With one last ditch effort Ivan pulled out the shirt so it was no longer tucked in. He looked like a sloppy soldier, but it hid the fact that the uniform was smaller than it should be. Ivan then dashed to the box and threw the lid on, just as the doors fully opened revealing two Americans. One a formal navy uniform and the other a regular sailor.

The one that wasn't obviously in the navy looked at Ivan then motioned towards the box.

"Is that it?" Ivan smiled and tried to look as capitalist as possible.

"Yes." He then noticed that Sam's body was directly to the left, and if they looked over they would very clearly see him. His smile widened in desperation as the navy man sighed.

"Just…get the trolley from the boat would you. I'm tired and done with this place. It reeks of alcoholism." The regular sailor nodded and turned around, walking towards the boat.

"You stay with the box, I'll get the trolley." Ivan watched as the other man walked away before focusing his attention of the American navy man.

He looked at Ivan. Ivan looked at him. He frowned. Ivan smiled. He crossed his arms and yawned. Ivan crossed his arms and looked around with as much joy as possible. When nothing was said for a minute or so the navy man gave up and walked back to the boat. With the coast clear Ivan rummaged through his new pockets. He found cigarettes, a lighter, and his money. The Russian then quickly scurried over to the body (of a hopefully unconscious man) and picked up his own soviet uniform. He then ran over to the box and opened the lid before throwing his clothes in.

" _Sorry!"_ He said quickly to his siblings as he heard the general sailor coming back with the trolley.

Surprisingly getting to the boat wasn't an issue. It seemed that everyone saw the colour of Ivan's uniform and ignored him. Even the general sailor carted Ivan's box (of his family) halfway to the boat before being called onto another job. So he said something to Ivan about putting the box on the boat.

This was Ivan's new problem.

He could get on the boat, but he didn't know where to put his family after that. And as he came to the ship he realized that it was a transport ship, however it was under the guidance of the US Navy. So there were soldiers everywhere. Ivan plastered a smile to his face as he carted his family on board. It was like jumping into a pit of snakes. Or better yet, speaking French in front of Stalin. Yes. It was just like that.

He watched as various boxes of various sizes got carted to different locations. Some were carried by soldiers and sailors downstairs while others were being lifted by machinery into the belly of the ship. Ivan looked at his own box and frowned internally. His box was big enough to go down into the center of the boat. But what if someone stacked a box on top of his family? How would he get them out? He looked around, willing someone to help him, but he knew his efforts would be fruitless. Everyone was running around yelling at each other. And even if someone did stop to help him, he probably wouldn't understand them and eventually blow his cover. He carted his family a little farther down the boat. He was just beginning to really analyze the opening to the center of the boat when he heard something in Russian. He lifted his head to see who had spoken when he locked eyes with a Soviet police officer at the entrance of the boat. His partner was yelling at an American officer in broken English about boarding when the other officer gave Ivan the up and down. And he noticed Ivan's messy attire. Ivan looked away just in time to see the oncoming trolley. It smashed into his own and sent his box tumbling across the port.

"WATCH IT!" The sailor yelled as he moved around Ivan. Thankfully the man had been too caught up to hear the muffled screams that came from Ivan's box. In fact, everyone had been too far or too busy to hear anything. Ivan sighed and took a step towards his family before he noticed that one person had, in fact, stopped working to look at his box. The man looked up from the box in confusion before locking eyes with Ivan. He looked even more confused before he really took in Ivan's attire. And his sloppy looking uniform. And how his pants were up to his ankles. And how his arms bulged through his jacket.

The man's jaw dropped as Ivan smiled desperately at him. Maybe he didn't really notice? Maybe he just thought Ivan looked a little silly, or maybe-,

Quick footsteps made their way down the boat as Ivan turned to see the police officer heading his way. Ivan quickly turned back to the stunned soldier and this time gave him a faltered smile. The American looked down once more at Ivan's box, his body shaking slightly at this new knowledge. The man then looked up at Ivan and, to Ivan's horror, walked straight up to him and pointed a finger in his face before yelling-,

"M-MATTHEW YOU _IDIOT_." Ivan took a step back, bewildered by the sudden scream. He opened his mouth to speak, however the man pulled off his own hat and slammed it onto Ivan's head, silencing him. He shoved it down violently so Ivan lowered his head and faced the ground, "You think that uniform is ACCEPTABLE?!" The man screamed, his voice cracking at the end. Ivan's eyes widened but he kept his face down as the other continued to yell at him, "T-This is the T-THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!-,"

"Excuse me," A foreign voice called out. Ivan watched as some unfamiliar shoes joined the American's and his own, "We are looking for-,"

"WHAT?" The American yelled.

"We believe…Soviet citizens, on this ship-,"

"We don't keep reds on this ship pal,-"

"May I see your I.D. _Both_ of your I.D-," The American gave a loud, dramatic sigh and called out down the ship.

"SIR! WE'RE TRYING TO DO OUR JOB!"

"HEY! STOP HARASSING MY SOLDIERS!" A man responded from across the boat. The other man growled and seemed to pause before excusing himself and leaving. Ivan let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and looked up-

"Keep your HEAD DOWN Matthew." The American yelped before grabbing Ivan by the arm and pulling him across to his box. "Now help me get this back on and we'll deliver it to the- uh- to the lower deck." Ivan gave a nod as the two grabbed the sides of the box and placed it back on the trolley. The American swore under his breath and stretched his back.

"Ok. Uh…I guess…ok now we need to get this down to the...uh...the aviation room. That…yeah, that'll work. Do you understand?" Ivan shook his head. The soldier took a step towards him and lowered his voice, "Do you speak English?"

"Yes." Ivan said quietly. The man nodded.

"Ok. Let's get going. This way." They began to make their way up towards the stern. Ivan kept his head lowered as he watched the various legs and shoes go by. He could hardly think at the moment. All he could do was move. He didn't even want to think about this new man and his intentions. He could only hope he had met the one American on the boat who wasn't against defecting Soviets.

After a few minutes the boat gave a loud call, reminding everyone that she was ready to leave. Ivan watched as the sailors continued to run about before slowly trickling off to their own sections. He even dared to sneak a glance to the starboard side of the boat. His heart raced as he saw the sailors pulling up the bridges that connected them to land. That meant the police were gone. That meant they were leaving for America.

They made their way down the deck until they came to a doorway. A few sailors stood by discussing where to put certain items.

"Hey. I uh, need some help getting this to the aviation room." One of the sailors looked at the American and scoffed.

"That's too big. It needs to be put in cargo first, then we'll move it." The American man shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Listen, this is pretty important. I have orders that-,"

"Orders from who?"

"Orders from the Captain-,"

"Why the hell would the captain care about a box going to-,"

"Cut the crap Peter!" The American suddenly yelled, jarring the other sailor's attention, "What, are you writing a book? All I know is I have to get this god damn box down to aviation. Now is your ass going to help me or not?" The sailor took a step back.

"Ok ok! Hold your horses. You don't have to get so hot," He then took a step towards Ivan and the box, "And who's this anyway?"

"Oh so you ARE writing a book!" The American yelled dramatically. The sailor waved his hands in front of him.

"Ok ok! It's your business! I'll help you, forget about it!"

The three then proceeded to pick the box up and begin the awkward process of bringing it below deck. Ivan made sure to keep his eyes either on the box or the floor. This way the other couldn't see his face, however it also meant he had no idea where they were going. It took about 15 minutes to finally reach their destination. The three came up to a wall and placed the box down. The sailor gave a gasp as he stood up and arched his back.

"What's in there? Bodies?" The sailor groaned as Ivan gave an awkward laugh. He could feel the American glare at him (he still didn't dare look up) before the other left them alone. The American waited a moment before he spoke to Ivan.

"We're alone now." Ivan blinked but continued to look down. He didn't really understand the other. So the American lightly grabbed his chin and rose it up. The Russian raised his head and looked on to his new ally. He was younger than Ivan, that was for sure, but he was still strongly built and had the stature of someone in the military. He had short, dirty blond hair and his blue eyes shone behind his glasses. Overall he was a good looking man and exactly the type of person Ivan imagined when he thought of the word 'American'.

"Thank you." Ivan said quietly. He took a moment to glance around the room. It was large, very large, with lots of boxes and equipment stacked against the walls. For a moment he wondered why a room needed to be so large before his eyes fell on the airplane sitting in the center of the room. Perhaps that's what 'aviation' meant.

"What you did was insane. You're lucky I have a soft spot for tall, brave as hell Soviets," He gave a smirk and looked down at the box, "Who's in there?"

"My family." Ivan said with a sad smile. He then reached over and gently lifted the lid. The American looked inside to see a woman and a young man holding each other. The woman looked up to the American with soft, worried eyes. The soldier gave her a little smile and waved.

"Hi there." The woman nodded and looked to Ivan. The Russian pointed to his sister.

"That is Katsya, my sister. That is Nikolai, my brother." Nikolai gave a small whimper in response to his name. Ivan turned to the American and held out his hand, "And I am Ivan. Ivan Braginskov." The American took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones." The Russian nodded and looked to his family.

"Where…they go?"

"Uh, give me a second. First, we should go upstairs." Alfred motioned for Ivan to shut the lid again. Ivan frowned and Alfred waved his hand, "Its ok. No one will look inside." The Russian slowly nodded and, after giving some reassuring words to his siblings, closed the lid once more. The American then nodded towards the door.

"Come on." The two then made their way out of the room and back onto the deck. They were able to get there much faster than it took to go below. Once up the American pulled him over to the side of the boat and motioned around. "Is there anything else? Is there anyone else?" For the first time Ivan looked up and stared around the boat. The hustling from before had died down and now only a couple of sailors wandered around the deck.

Anything else?" The American asked again. Ivan looked around again before staring out to the docks, now a few hundred meters away. They had done it. They had somehow smuggled themselves on board a ship and were heading to America. It seemed unreal. Just that morning he was throwing up with fear, and now he was on a boat. Sure, he was far from safe. He didn't know how he would care for his family on board, but he could handle these new problems. At least they now had a chance.

Ivan placed his hands on the railing and took in a deep breath of the cool air. He was now beginning a new life. A new life in a new land. He barely spoke the language. He barely knew the culture. But with his family he would make it, somehow. The American nudged him and asked again.

"Anything else?" Ivan nodded. He thought about it, and then decided to use one of the only American expressions he knew. And so he looked directly at the dock where the police stood, angry at his escape, and he raised his hands as a gesture to his government.

And gave them the middle finger.

The American laughed happily and shouted, grabbing his hat off of Ivan's head and throwing it into the ocean for good measure. A few sailors down the deck shouted and whooped in approval, all sharing the joy to head back to America. And onto a new life.

/

So what do you think? It's going to be a lot funnier I promise. I just need to get the setting right. For my usual readers, do you find this writing style ok? Please let me know :)


End file.
